This invention relates to a process for curing epoxy resins. More particularly, this invention relates to the low temperature curing of epoxy resins with polyamine curing agents. Specifically, the invention provides for a process to cure epoxy resins which comprises contacting the epoxy resin with a polyamine curing agent in the presence of a phenyl urea accelerator.